En el día de una boda
by Ariadna
Summary: Por fin es la esperada boda de Sakura y Syaoran... Pero él está preocupado porque su prima se ha negado a asistir...


****

En el día de una boda

__

Por: Ariadna

Los preparativos están listos. Dentro de dos días se celebrará la boda de los dos grandes cazadores de cartas: Li Syaoran y Kinomoto Sakura unirán sus votos en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio...

Después de tan larga espera, diez largos años desde que se conocieron, y por fin habían decidido casarse.

Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto ahora, esperando la llegada de los invitados venidos desde Hong Kong, la familia de Syaoran: el clan Li.

El muchacho estaba expectante, no por la llegada de sus cuatro hermanas que lo sacaban de quicio, ni por su madre que siempre lo ponía tan nervioso… sino porque esperaba ver a alguien más, alguien que no veía desde hace demasiado tiempo como para recordar cuando fue el exacto momento en que se despidieron por última vez: su prima, su llamada 'prometida', su compañera de entrenamiento, su amiga, Mei Ling.

No habían hablado mucho desde esa vez en que ella regresó a China cuando él buscaba las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura. La extrañaba, pero desde ese entonces ella se había vuelto muy distante y hubiese perdido completo contacto con ella si no fuera por sus hermanas, que siempre le contaban en qué andaba y cómo estaba…

Sakura sabía cuan importante era Mei Ling para Syaoran, tanto como lo era su hermano Touya para ella, o como lo era Tomoyo, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, por eso se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano, haciéndole saber a él que ella estaba allí, para confortarlo.

Los altavoces sonaron y el avión aterrizó.

Al rato Syaoran pudo ver como sus cuatro unidas hermanas, más sus respectivos maridos, y su madre se les acercaban.

Muchos abrazos y reverencias vinieron después. Las cuatro hermanas rodeaban a Sakura intentando imaginársela con un vestido de novia…

Mientras, Syaoran se giró hacia su madre.

"¿Y Mei Ling?"

"Lo siento, pero se negó a venir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La tarde fue tranquila y Sakura, con ayuda de Tomoyo, se dedicó a pasear a sus futuras cuñadas por la ciudad.

Syaoran descansaba a orillas de su cama, como siempre hacía cuando estaba agotado de pensar.

¿Por qué no vino?

Ella sabía que era importante para él que estuviera ahí, pero a la vez, él nunca estuvo mucho para ella… ¿cómo podía pedirle ese favor sin dar nada a cambio? Es cierto que la ayudaba cuando se metía en problemas, pero no estaba para ella en los momentos felices, que también importaban…

Sabía que su prima había faltado para no sufrir. Él conocía los sentimientos de Mei Ling, eran bastante obvios y ella nunca se molestaba en ocultarlos, pero aún así… él nunca dijo nada al respecto, o lo hacía de forma brusca, tratando de quitársela de encima. Tal vez si hubieran aclarado ese punto…

Tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar un vuelo a Hong Kong y disculparse por todos esos años… pero la boda era en dos días y luego venía la Luna de Miel; tendría que esperar a que todo eso terminara para poder ir a disculparse, no antes.

Si cancelaba la boda Sakura entendería, pero no quería hacer eso, había esperado mucho tiempo para este día, tanto ella como él. Quería mucho a Mei Ling, pero Sakura iba primero, siempre primero, porque a Sakura la amaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El día de la boda llegó. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana, pero Syaoran fue a la Iglesia a esa hora. Algunos amigos estaban ahí, terminando los últimos arreglos de la ceremonia. Los viejos compañeros de escuela: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Takashi.

Naoko era ahora una escrita de regular fama, debido a su juventud, pero ya tenía varios premios por algunos de sus trabajos. 

Rika había logrado su sueño, y ahora estaba felizmente casada con su antiguo tutor, el profesor Terada, su maestro de primaria. Su boda fue algo inesperada, pero todos sus amigos los respaldaron y ahora ella esperaba a su primer hijo.

Y Chiharu y Takashi seguían igual, eran novios, pero no hablaban de casarse a pesar de que ya llevaban una eternidad juntos. En parte, la boda de Sakura y Syaoran fue a causa de ellos y una media apuesta donde la otra pareja juraba que llegarían a casarse antes que ellos, y no tenían para nada pensado casarse luego tampoco.

"Eh, bienvenido Syaoran." Lo saludó Naoko. "¿Qué hace tan temprano el novio aquí?".

"Estoy listo por lo que me vine antes."

"Ah, los nervios de antes del gran momento. En la época antigua para estas ocasiones el novio debía…" Takashi levantó el dedo índice para comenzar una de sus largas explicaciones sobre el tema en cuestión, si no fuese, por suerte, interrumpido por Chiharu.

"Ya basta Takashi. No es hora de aumentarle los nervios."

"Nosotros ya terminamos aquí, ¿quieres acompañarnos a tomar algo?" Le propuso Rika.

"No gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí."

Luego de que Syaoran se quedara solo en la enorme iglesia, se sentó en uno de los bancos, contemplando las imágenes dibujadas en los vidrios. Al ser tan temprano el sueño lo invadió, era obvio que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, nervioso por el gran día, y cayó profundamente dormido…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran, Syaoran…"

Una voz constantemente repetía su nombre, intentando despertarlo. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, la persona que estaba ahí con él sonrió.

"Nihao." Lo saludó.

Syaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente reconociendo la voz.

"¡Mei Ling!"

La chica ya no era más una niña, sino una mujer, ya sin su extraño peinado, llevaba el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, su mirada era más seria y su sonrisa más dulce.

"Pero mamá dijo que…"

"No iba a venir, Syaoran, pero cambié de opinión. No podía faltar a la boda de mi mejor amigo…"

El novio notó la mueca y el dolor en sus palabras, lo que lo impulsó a abrazarla inmediatamente.

"Gracias por venir. Te extrañé."

"Y yo a ti…"

Un minuto de silencio.

"¿Qué hace un chino budista casándose en una iglesia católica?"

A Syaoran la pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que se largó a reír.

"La verdad, no tengo ni idea..." 

"¿No deberías estar preparándote para recibir a los invitados ya?"

"Estaré listo después."

"Pero ellos empiezan a llegar ahora." La chica indica hacía la puerta de entrada.

Ya habían al menos cinco invitados más su propia familia y la de Sakura.

"Oh, creo que tengo que ir para allá, ¿no?"

Mei Ling no sólo asintió sino que además empujó a su primo hasta la entrada para que llegara más rápido, y lo ayudó con los recién llegados.

Al cabo de un momento la ceremonia comenzó. Tomoyo entró primero, como dama de honor, luego le siguieron Chiharu y Naoko, como damas de compañía. Takashi se instaló al lado de Shaolan, por ser el padrino y al fin, Sakura con un hermoso traje de novia, diseñado por Tomoyo, entró a la Iglesia, guiada por su hermano, debido a la muerte de su padre hace algunos años atrás.

Sakura notó la presencia de Mei Ling junto a la familia Li, y sonrió para sí misma, porque sabía que ahora Syaoran estaba más tranquilo.

La boda se hizo y ahora Sakura pertenecía oficialmente al Clan Li, siendo la mujer esposa del heredero del legado Li.

Todos se veían felices, incluso Mei Ling emitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando ambos dijeron "acepto" y fueron declarados marido y mujer…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Más tarde fue la celebración de esos diez largos años de odios, discusiones, amistad y amor...

Mei Ling salió al balcón a tomar aire, y suspiró resignada.

"Que bueno que viniste." Le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

"Nihao, Tomoyo. Y si vine fue solamente porque tú lograste convencerme."

Tomoyo se acercó más y se apoyó en la orilla del balcón junto la mujer china. 

"¿Te arrepientes?" Preguntó.

"Supongo que no… quería ver a Syaoran, incluso en estas circunstancias."

"Eso es bueno." Tomoyo no decía mucho esa noche.

"¿Pero por qué me llamaste? Conociendo a la vieja yo, habría hecho todo lo necesario para arruinar la boda."

"La gente cambia tanto como sigue igual. Además, quería ver a Sakura feliz, y ella no se vería feliz si Syaoran no es feliz también."

"¿Tanto la quieres?"

"Más que a nada en el mundo."

"Igual que yo a Syaoran… ¿crees que juntos serán felices?"

"Esta boda refleja todo lo que pasará adelante, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?"

"Será como un cuento de hadas, 'y vivieron felices para siempre…'"

"Y es así como debe ser una boda."

"Reunión, amor, unión. Todo lo que debe pasar en el día de una boda…" Murmuró Mei Ling con algo de fastidio.

"¿No te alegra al menos haber sido parte de eso hoy?"

"Tal vez, pero tú eres demasiado optimista."

"¿Y que hay de malo con ser optimista?"

"Nada, pero eres demasiado optimista, yo no lo soy. Lo era antes pero ya no más."

"No veo que sea algo tan difícil de entrenar." Tomoyo emitió una de sus famosas sonrisas. "Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no eres mi modelo durante el próximo mes, cuando Sakura y Syaoran estén de Luna de Miel?"

"Mmm…no lo sé…"

"Eso no es un 'no'. Ven, comenzaremos ahora."

"Pero…"

Tomoyo tomó del brazo a la muchacha china y la llevó de nuevo dentro de la fiesta.

Todo pasa como tiene que pasar en el día de una boda…

****

~owari~

24/11/2000


End file.
